Disfrutando al enemigo
by Mine Hatamuke
Summary: ¿cómo empezó todo? ¿cómo lo han vivido? ¿y qué dirán el resto de la gente? la historia de ¿amor? entre un multimillonario, filántropo, genio y playboy junto con el dios nórdico del caos y las mentiras. Incluida un Oc para generar más...¿dinámica? lo intentaremos xD.
1. Capítulo 1: El Empezar

**M****uy buenas tengan todos, espero que estén bien. Aquí les traigo un fanfic de los Vengadores, más concretamente sobre Loki y Tony, un FrostIron que espero que me quede bien interesante xD aparte meteré a una Oc entremedio que les ayude de ves en cuando o que aporte algo de humor, algo diferente a la dinámica entre estos 2, hablará como yo así que si alguna palabra considero que no se entiende (tiendo a inventar palabras o cambiarles el significado) pondré con un * la palabra y luego al final daré la definición de lo que quiero decir, es bastante raro lo que me pondré a escribir pero trataré de que sea bastante diferente a lo que hemos leído de esta pareja. Con el tiempo se verá. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este escrito.**

**Disclaimer: El concepto de "Los Vengadores" pertenece a Marvel y a Disney (formato cómic y película). Cualquier otro personaje que no reconozcáis será de autoría propia, o sea mía.**

**Rango M por futuras escenas explícitas y posible Mpreg (esto último se verá con la marcha). Sin más, disfruten :D**

* * *

**Disfrutando al enemigo**

**Por Mine Hatamuke**

_**Capítulo 1: El Empezar.**_

¿Por qué estaría viviendo con este mortal? ¿Por qué le agradaba su compañía? ¿Por qué cuando el otro estaba despistado, se quedaba largo tiempo mirándolo, fascinado? ¿Por qué le atraía esa luz en su pecho?...tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, aunque la respuesta para todas aquellas preguntas estaba implícita y era una sola…

_Porque se había enamorado de Tony Stark._

No sabía cuando había sucedido exactamente, pero sabía que un día se había despertado como tantos al lado del billonario que dormía a sus anchas en su lado de la cama y supo que ya estaba prendado a aquel hombre. Sabía que estaba dañado emocionalmente igual que él, ambos eran presumidos a su manera, sarcásticos y autodestructivos…pero aquellos rasgos negativos eran los que, en parte, habían ayudado a crear una conexión entre ellos 2.

Luego venía lo físico: aquellos ojos tan redondos y marrones que parecían de un pobre perro dando pena, aquella sonrisa de medio lado que lucía cuando se sentía autosuficiente y con la verdad por delante, aquella figura pequeña pero elegante, Tony era un felino cuando se lo proponía y si no fuera porque lo creía imposible, diría que se le ha estado insinuando todo este tiempo.

* * *

Si no hubiera sido por aquella ocasión, jamás hubiera conocido más a fondo a Tony, porque todo empezó cuando Loki, en su intento de conquista, tomó "prestada" la torre Stark para sus planes y luego, cuando Tony llegó y empezó a caminar por aquella pasarela que iba quitándole las partes de la armadura…aquel contacto visual, juraría que salían chispas por el encuentro aunque sólo fuera una simple mirada. Tony vino sin titubeos, sin miedos y habló tan confianzudamente con él como si se conocieran de toda la vida…Loki no lo reconoce abiertamente, pero muy en el fondo, se arrepiente de no haberle aceptado aquel trago que le ofreció Tony, podría haber averiguado cosas mucho más rápido. Y también de haberlo tirado por la ventana. Fue una de las pocas veces que tuvo el rostro de Tony en sus manos…tan cerca….pero la ira y el descontrol que sentía por los comentarios anteriores, tan propios del playboy, lo cegaron completamente, haciéndole perder la razón.

Pero…luego de su castigo en Asgard, de aquel fatídico tiempo encerrado y torturado…suerte que "El Padre de Todo" lo hubiera pensado mejor y decidiera perdonarlo, porque ya no soportaba más el tiempo cautivo. Ante su presencia, Odín dijo sin titubeos:

.- Y bien Loki, ¿qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?- Loki aún no sabía que contestar, le sorprendía que Odín lo hubieses perdonado tan… ¿pronto era la palabra?

.- De momento, padre- dijo calmadamente y en voz un tanto baja- no causaré más problemas- cabizbajo, miraba a sus manos, concretamente a las esposas que aún portaba en sus muñecas.

.- Deberías ir a Midgard…- Loki alzó asombrado la mirada hacia Odín, quien le miraba serenamente, ¿a Midgard decía? ¿Pero por qué?- por tu sorpresa en tu rostro deduzco que te preguntas por qué…creo que es un buen lugar, que te ayudará a reflexionar sobre los actos que has hecho mucho mejor que estar en una celda y torturándote, llenándote de furia, de odio…de dolor- Odín le dedicó una sonrisa tratando de mostrarse lo más paternal posible, haciendo que Loki se estremeciera… ¿acaso de alguna manera podía leer su interior? Sabía que su castigo no era para menos, intuía eso, que lo confinaran hacia lo más oscuro y apartado ya se lo esperaba…Loki supo de alguna forma que el encarcelamiento era algo por lo que debía pasar, pero…algunas de las torturas que sufrió no fueron encomendadas por Odín, ni por Thor, que lo veía de una manera seria pero algo triste. Aquellas torturas eran de personas que lo odiaban, que nunca lo consideraron un asgardiano digno y sólo querían el dolor para su persona. Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto Odín volvió a hablar:

.- Si te mando a Midgard, ¿tienes algún lugar en especial al que te gustaría llegar?- y Loki, inconscientemente, recordó Nueva York, Manhattan, la torre Stark…la luz del arco reactor…- mm, ya veo, pues bien hijo mío, allí es donde irás…ese será tu nuevo hogar- y pronunciando estas últimas palabras, moviendo su cetro y dejando a un muy confundido Loki, este último fue envuelto por una enorme luz que salió del báculo de Odín, siendo transportado millones de kilómetros hacia su destino: Midgard.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Ya esta! Este ha sido el 1º capitulo! Por favor dejen sus comentarios, reviews o lo que quieran! Todo será bienvenido ^_^ realmente me he animado a hacer un fic de estos 2 al leer a otros autores y bueno, quería hacer mi contribución al fandom xD hay tan poco de ellos 2 en español! Más FrostIron en español! Okey ya me callo xD y gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leer todo esto!**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Qué tal Reindeer Games?

**Ahhh! hola a tod s! siento la demora, pero realmente este capitulo salio mas largo de lo que pensaba Dx, con tal de introducir a mi Oc, no queria que quedara fuera de lugar, ademas que ya empezamos a incluir palabras que no se si todo el mundo conosca (palabras raras y eso xD), asi que de momento no le he puesto una (*) porque aparece explicado mas adelante pero para los proximos si que estara.**

**Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza! tratare de ser mas rapida pero siempre demoro cuando quiero pasar en limpio el capitulo xD ademas que salio inmenso (para mi), pero todo sea por ser coherentes con la historia e introducir bien los personajes, espero que les guste, estoy tratando de ser constante con este fic y no dejarlo con el tiempo.**

**Disclaimer: El concepto de "Los Vengadores" pertenece a Marvel y a Disney (formato cómic y película). Cualquier otro personaje que no reconozcáis será de autoría propia, o sea mía.**

**Rango M por futuras escenas explícitas y posible Mpreg (esto último se verá con la marcha). Sin más, disfruten :D**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué tal…Reindeer Games?**_

Lo primero que sintió fue el frío suelo contra su rostro, duro y frío suelo que le hicieron gruñir por la incomodidad. Luego se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo estaba contra aquel suelo, algo empezaba a recordar… Odín lo había mandado hacia Midgard ¿no? Aquella luz que lo envolvió lo hizo girar tanto que se desmayó en medio de la brusquedad de aquel viaje; no recordaba cuando había llegado…pero ¿a dónde había llegado? Leves indicios asomaron por su mente y sus temores se cumplieron cuando, lentamente, abrió los ojos: era la torre Stark.

* * *

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Tony realizaba algunas mejoras a su traje, siempre tenía que estar arreglándolo, con cada misión junto a los Vengadores…tenía que estar siempre poniéndole algún dispositivo nuevo o algún arreglo a las partes dañadas en las batallas. Pero siempre era contra algún maníaco loco villano que quería o destruir sus vidas, conquistar el mundo o simplemente para demostrar su poderío.

Si, algunos eran más inteligentes o astutos que otros, pero ninguno le despertaba interés, curiosidad, a todos los ponía en el mismo grupo: sujetos con algún problema en la psique que para darse a conocer, necesitaban mostrar su poder por sobre los demás, arremetiendo contra todo y todos. Si sólo fueran más capaces, ¡si pensaran más! Todo sería más distinto… hasta el momento, sólo una persona había despertado aquella "curiosidad", un Dios nórdico que trajo caos y locura al mundo por un breve periodo de tiempo, pero de una manera inteligente. Recordaba cuando se había encarado contra él en su propia torre, aquellos movimientos elegantes y seguros, aquella confianza cuando creyó que lo iba a controlar como lo había hecho con Barton; no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando a su mente vino la cara pálida del Dios cuando aquello no sucedió, la interrogación se dibujaba claramente en su mirada, aunque… con sus propios comentarios se ganó un viaje express por el ventanal de su salón no muy placentero, realmente no le gustaría repetir la experiencia… pero, le hubiera gustado haber entablado algún tipo de "amistad" con el pelinegro, la respuesta al estar derrotado en el suelo, siendo rodeado por los Vengadores y sin ninguna salida fue poco más que original por describirlo así:

"…_Si sigue todo igual para ti, ¿podría tomar ese trago ahora?..."_

¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas en un momento como ese? En ese instante no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y ahora que lo volvía a recordar volvía a surgir de nuevo la misma sonrisa…

.- Sumido en pensamientos turbios, ¿eh Tony?-.

El aludido se sobresaltó sobremanera, ¿Cuándo había entrado al taller?

.-Darka, con un demonio… ¡casi me da un ataque! Tú y tu puta manía de aparecer de repente…- la chica simplemente se reía- ¡y más encima te sigues burlando!-.

.-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Pero es que estabas ahí… con una carita de nostalgia que me dije "ahh que lindu" y bueno, sabes que soy una sombra cuando me lo propongo- y miraba astutamente a Tony haciendo poses ninja.

.-Me parece muy bien, señorita shinobi- trataba de sonar serio pero con las ocurrencias de la otra chica no podía molestarse, le ponían de buen humor- ¿Cuál es la misión de hoy, entonces?-.

.-Estas de suerte porque hoy… no tienes nada…- y asomó una sonrisa picarona.

.- ¿Nada?-.

.- Nada de nada-.

.- ¿Ni siquiera una reunión?-.

.- Ni siquiera un papeleo comandado por Pepper-.

.-¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si para comer pedimos shawarma para celebrarlo?-.

.- Me apunto, hasta esa hora voy a arreglar algunos papeles y tu te encargas de pedirlos ¿ok?- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida del taller de Tony.

.- ¿Tú no te salvas querida?-.

.- Algunos tienen mejor suerte que otros- se volvió a ver un momento a responderle terminando con una gran sonrisa de medio lado y siguió su camino hacia la salida.

* * *

¿Quién era aquella chica que lo miraba tan firmemente cada vez que le hablaba? La historia de como se conocieron hace que Tony recuerde lo raro de la situación.

Como ahora Tony era parte activa de los Vengadores, tenía una agenda mucho más apretada y entre Stark Industries y SHIELD, Pepper no dio abasto. Necesitaban a alguien más. En su tiempo la Viuda Negra, cuando se hizo pasar por asistente de Tony para averiguar más de él y vigilarle, fue muy buena llevando un orden en los líos que armaba el billonario, así que tenían que buscar a alguien casi tan buena como ella…o algo así.

Tony una noche fue a un pequeño bar, esa semana no auguraba con terminar bien. Hace poco que había terminado con Pepper, el fuego del amor se vio poco a poco apagado entre tanto trabajo, misiones y descontrol por parte de Tony. La espiral de autodestrucción en la que caía de vez en cuando hacia que Pepper se ofuscara tratando en vano de ayudarlo. El entorno ajetreado no ayudaba mucho y en esa semana, mientras aún buscaban a una asistenta más para Tony, todo explotó y la relación de cariño fogoso se perdió. Más tarde recuperarían la amistad, pero nada sería como antes.

Quería desahogarse, aunque sea echando un polvo, quería olvidar y de momento, todas las chicas que veía no le llamaban la atención. Pero en una mesa alejada del bullicio de la barra, había una chica, diferente del resto; vestía un vestido estilo asiático, típico cuello Mao y raja mostrando media pierna, en colores negro y rojo profundo. Tenía una cara un poco seria y los labios finamente pintados de rojo suave. Poseía rasgos un poco duros de cara pero las 2 coletas en su pelo marrón suavizaban el aspecto, dándole un aire infantil.

Ella sería su "despeje mental".

Se acercó lentamente hacia la mesa alejada y cuando quedaban unos metros de distancia, la chica repara en la presencia de Tony, aunque su expresión no cambia, sigue siendo seria pero con una ceja levantada a modo de señal de curiosidad.

.- He visto que estas alejada del bullicio, y esta noche es justo lo que necesito ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- con su vaso de whisky en mano, aportó su mejor sonrisa.

.- Puedes sentarte en cualquier lado, estamos en un país libre…- ladea un poco el rostro- …o así dicen…- también sonríe de medio lado, cruzando los brazos por encima de la mesa, su voz era un poco grave para ser de mujer.

Tony apartó hacia atrás una silla para acomodarse y sentarse al lado de la chica.

.- ¿Qué bebes?-.

.- Cerveza…-.

.- No es propio de una chica-.

.- Es que tiene sabor a frambuesa y es más suave que las demás-.

.- Entonces buena elección-.

Trataba de entablar conversación y después de 30 minutos creía que ya la tenía seducida y sólo era cuestión de llevarla a la torre y terminar…bueno, ya saben.

.- se acercó y le cogió una mano, tratando de parecer lo más confidente posible- ¿Sabes? Podemos ir a un lugar más íntimo a continuar la velada, estaríamos más cómodos… vamos a mi torre, la vista es preciosa, ¿qué me dices?- su tono galante podía hacer derretirse a cualquiera…o eso creía.

.- ella lo miró pícaramente y alejó su mano de la de Tony- disculpa, querido, si no quiero follar contigo…- seguidamente se levantó de la silla, cogió su bolso y se iba del local, dejando a un muy sorprendido Tony, que se había quedado con un palmo de narices.

.- P-pero… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Eh? ¡No me dejes así! Al menos… ¡dime tu nombre, querida!- la chica se volteó y con una sonrisa traviesa le responde- ya lo sabrá pronto, señor Stark…-.

Esa noche se quedó muy confundido Tony, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo rechazaba, pero todo encajó cuando, para su sorpresa, vio entrar a la misma chica de aquella noche en su oficina, pero ahora con ropa formal y gafas (pero aún llevaba aquellas coletas)junto con Pepper. Ella sería su nueva asistenta. Sería el comienzo de una extraña relación de asistenta/jefe/amigos.

* * *

Darka ya había salido del taller de Tony y este estaba sumido en recuerdos cuando, por una de las pantallas de los ordenadores, aparece la cara de Darka, tal como si fuera una video/llamada, y casi gritando pero sin alborotarse dice:

.- ¡Tony! ¡Deja de estar soñando y vente pa'ca! ¡Hay un "guacho" tirado en tu terraza!- y corta la comunicación.

Sobresaltado, se pregunta a si mismo ¿un qué? ¿Un…"guacho? ¿Qué era eso? Aún no se acostumbraba la manera de hablar de Darka, sea lo que fuera eso, debía ser importante para que lo llamara. Así que fue hasta el salón por donde estaba la entrada a la terraza.

.- A ver, Darka, ¿qué demonios es un "guacho"?-.

.- Darka señaló algo en la terraza y sólo dijo- eso-.

Miró a ver que era. Un "guacho" era "alguien", una "persona". Pero para Tony no era cualquier persona y en cuanto reconoció esas ropas, supo quien era.

.-…mierda…-.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! comentarios, feos o bonitos, lo que sea, hasta un "hola", todo eso en los reviews! **

**Y para el unico review del momento:**

**kyo: ah! gracias! me alegra que te gustara mucho! y bueno, siento que esperaras por este cap, pero aqui esta! y tratare de continuarlo ^_^  
**

**gracias a todos por haber leido el 2º cap! se cuidan!**


	3. Capítulo 3: 3 son multitud ¿o no?

**Hola a todos! siento muchisisisísimo la tremenda demora que he tenido con este capitulo! realmente entre las fiestas, el trabajo y el tiempo no quedaba mucho por hacer, pero no he dejado tirada la historia oh no! **

**Aqui les sigo con la continuacion, espero que les guste :3 ( si es que alguien sigue esta historia, claro xD)**

**Disclaimer: El concepto de "Los Vengadores" pertenece a Marvel y a Disney (formato cómic y película). Cualquier otro personaje que no reconozcáis será de autoría propia, o sea mía.**

**Rango M por futuras escenas explícitas y posible Mpreg (esto último se verá con la marcha).**

* * *

**Capítulo**_** 3: Tres son multitud… ¿o no?**_

A pesar de reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba, su cabeza aún permanecía con aquel mareo que lo acompaño durante el viaje movidito de parte de Odín. Tratando de incorporarse, vio como 2 figuras se le acercaban, vaya ¿una confrontación tan pronto? Pero en cuanto enfocó la vista vio quienes eran… bueno, al menos pudo reconocer a uno de ellos, era inconfundible aquel brillo en el pecho del hombre de hierro… ¿quién sería la mujer que estaba detrás? Poco le importaba… daba gracias de haber caído en aquella terraza, la corriente por estar a elevada altura le ayudaba a despejar la mente.

Cuando por fin se puso de pie, Tony Stark se acercaba cautelosamente, aunque con su andar tan seguro y suelto, nadie pensaría que era cauto su actuar.

.-¡Loki! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Ya te has cansado de tu retiro de "causar el caos en planetas ajenos"?- su sonrisita culminando la frase era su sello personal.

.-…Hombre de hierro, empiezas pronto con tus sarcasmos- trata de no hacer notar su todavía mal estado por el viaje enderezándose lo mas que puede.

.-No me llames así que suenas a tu "hermanito"- esta última palabra la recalcó mas para hacérselo notar a Loki –tu y yo ya hemos estado en confianza antes… -hizo una pausa para observar a Loki, el cual, con su pote esbelto, trataba de arreglarse las ropas luego de levantarse- … ¿Aún quieres aquel trago que te ofrecí?-.

.-Loki lo miró divertido, ¿El mortal aún recordaba eso?- no pensé que lo dirías pero… ¿No te estas tomando mi presencia muy a la ligera? ¿No temes que pueda estar tramando algo?-.

.- ¿La verdad?... no. No lo creo. Habrías hecho una aparición mucho más pomposa que la que hiciste en Stuttgart. Además que por como te encontré no creo tengas planes de atacar…de momento. ¿Recibiste tu justo juicio en Asgard?-.

.-Ya pagué por mis crímenes como bien querían todos, ¿satisfecho?- un tono malhumorado asomaba en su voz.

De repente una voz femenina pero grave les gritó:

.- ¡Eh, parejita! ¡Dejaos ya de tanta cháchara y entraos ya!- Darka les había estado mirando desde la entrada de la terraza y no había querido interferir, pero la curiosidad de saber quien era aquel desconocido le podía más.

.- ¡Darka! ¡No te metas en esto! ¡Mantente ahí por favor!- Tony sabía que Loki ocultaba algo, pero no venía a atacarles, eso seguro.

Pero prefería que ante cualquier acción inesperada del Dios, hubiera la menor cantidad de gente involucrada.

Lo que no sabía es que, mientras aún decía aquellas palabras y mirando a Loki para vigilar que no hiciera nada raro, Darka tranquilamente se fue acercando a ellos hasta quedar detrás de Tony. Si no fuera porque Loki desvío la mirada hacia ella, Tony no se habría dado cuenta de su presencia… como tantas otras veces.

.- Volteándose a ver quien estaba detrás suyo- ¿eh? ¡Darka! ¡Te dije que te quedaras allá! ¡Estar al lado de este tipo es de cuidado!-.

.- Mirando de arriba abajo a Loki pero sin inmutarse- ya lo creo que es de cuidado, mira las ropas que lleva, ¿es algún artista?-.

.- ¿Qué tiene mi atuendo? Representa la alta clase a la que pertenezco en Asgard- Loki se sentía un poco ofendido, estaban menospreciando sus prendas reales.

.- ¿Perdón? ¿Ha dicho Asgard? ¿He escuchado bien? – Darka levanto una ceja y abrió un poco más los ojos en respuesta a su asombro y curiosidad.

.- Tony se estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿Darka no tenia idea de con quien estaba hablando? –oye Darka…no le hagas caso, habla tonterías, ¿qué tal si vamos dentro a…?-.

.- ¡Alto ahí Anthony Stark! Sólo tienes esta actitud cuando me ocultas algo y es muuuuuuy malo… ¿Tiene algo que ver con este hombre?-.

.- Mas de lo que piensas…-.

.- Mmmm… ¿Habéis follado?-.

.- ¡Darka! ¡No digas estupideces! -.

.- ¡Mujer! ¡Que grosera! ¡Como se te ocurre que yo intimaría con un simple mortal! -.

.- Okey, ya me ha quedado claro, que pesados, en todo caso ya es casi la hora de comer, ¿Te quedas? –Alargó su mano hacia Loki, extendiéndola –deja que me presente, soy Darka Kiyuky -.

.- Loki, aunque un poco molesto, agradeció la señal de buena educación por parte de la chica, le gustaban los buenos modales; así que lentamente imito a la mujer aquella y le estrechó la mano –soy Loki Laufeyson -.

.- ¿Loki? Me suena ese nombre, ¿no es el nombre de un dios nórdico o algo así?-.

.- Si, soy yo –Loki amplió una gran sonrisa en su rostro-.

.- Ya, y yo tengo el guantelete del infinito –le lanzó monótonamente pensando que le estaban tomando el pelo. Loki la miro extrañado – ¡Es sólo una broma! ¡¿Cómo puedes creer que tengo tal cosa?! OMG debiste ver tu cara… Tony este chico es diver, me cae bien, tráelo a comer –y sin más dio media vuelta y entró al edificio, dejando perplejos a Tony y Loki.

.-Stark, esa mortal es muy extraña –comentó Loki aun mirando por donde había entrado Darka.

.-Tony miró fijamente a Loki y dijo resueltamente –escúchame Loki, no quiero problemas así que esto es lo que haremos: delante de Darka te mantendrás lo más "normal" posible, veo que aún no te ha reconocido y quiero que siga siendo así, luego de que se vaya me dirás porque estás aquí y me pensaré si delatarte o no a SHIELD o a tu hermanito. ¡Y por favor! No quiero ni un destrozo, ¿entendido?-.

Loki, aún sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, prefirió acatar de momento las órdenes del hombre de hierro, su padre lo había mandado hacia aquí para reflexionar sobre sus actos y en cierta forma de empezar de cero, si no pasaba nada y todo salía bien, tal vez el mortal le ayudaría a encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la noche.

.-Esta bien Stark, te ayudaré en tu pequeña farsa –una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

.-Muy bien Rudolph, primero tenemos que cambiarte esas ropas o si no todo el mundo te mirará y la verdad, prefiero ser yo el centro de atención. Tendré que buscarte ropas más grandes, las mías no te quedaran, maldito larguirucho…-y mientras hablaba, cogió a Loki sin darle importancia por una de sus muñecas y lo arrastró dentro de la torre Stark.

El Dios sí se percató de esta acción y un poco incómodo fue guiado hasta el enorme vestidor de Tony, digno de la envidia de cualquier mujer adicta a la moda. Tony, hecho un torbellino, dejó a Loki en medio de la habitación y se puso a mirar las prendas a ver cuál le vendría bien para ocultar a Loki. Por suerte tenía de todas las tallas (en caso de emergencia para invitados) y encontró algo _casual_: unos tejanos gris oscuro, unas botas negras (lo único que Loki aceptó ponerse ya que eran lo más parecido a su calzado asgardiano), una camiseta manga ¾ (un poco más largo desde los codos) en color verde oscuro y una sudadera con capucha del mismo tono.

.-Espero que con esto nadie te reconozca y por favor, no te saques la capucha –Tony cogió otra sudadera, con cremallera por en medio, de color rojo oscuro con partes en amarrillo, recordaba mucho a su traje de Iron Man. Cogió una gorra con visera, unas gafas de sol y salieron hacia el salón para encontrarse con Darka, que ya tenía puesta una chaqueta de material ligero, que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, era negra con capuchón.

.-Bueno, ¿estáis listos? Veo que tu amiguito se ha puesto ropas más normales, me alegro, porque con esas pintas parecía circense –Loki sólo emitió un pequeño gruñido que fue acallado por un codazo de Tony.

.- ¡Oh sí! Es que Loki venía de una actuación y por eso venía con esas ropas ¡hahaha! –su risa denotaba nerviosismo, suerte que Darka no se dio cuenta.

.- ¡Ok, entonces vamos a por shawarmas!-.

.- ¿Pero no que me ocupaba yo?-.

.- perdiste tu oportunidad y se hará a mi modo, no quiero excusas Stark-.

.- a la orden jefa –e hizo un saludo militar a modo de broma.

Loki, mirando a ambos individuos, sólo se preguntaba una y otra vez: "¿Por qué Padre? ¿Por qué me has enviado con este par de idiotas?"

Oh querido Loki, pronto sabrás porque…


End file.
